


The Lost Promise

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: AU where Yusaku and Shoichi met before the Lost Incident, Alternate Universe, Childhood Memories, Cute, First Crush, Fluff, Gen, Hotdogshipping, I put Gen because it's one-sided from Yusaku's side, Kid Fic, KusaYusa, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Canon, Shoichi's feelings are ABSOLUTELY PLATONIC, Shosaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Long time ago, before Yusaku came to know the abyss that split his life into Before and After, he met someone very special...
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Kusanagi Shouichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	The Lost Promise

**Author's Note:**

> FullmetalDude1, I'm "blaming" you for this fic XDDDD

Another sunny day with clear azure skies was in its zenith when two six-year-old boys were playing together on the beach. Two families, the Fujiki and the Kusanagi, happened to spend their summer vacation at the same resort. Thus, Yusaku and Jin befriended each other on the very first day even before the sunset.

This was the eleventh day of their two-week stay. The two boys were having so much fun, attempting to build the biggest sand castle one could imagine. The sand was hot and dry, so Jin and Yusaku had been taking turns to fill their small buckets with some sea water to make it easier for them. 

It was Yusaku's turn, so he grabbed the bucket and merrily ran towards the water. He just had to stop and let the tide fill his little bucket... but then he accidentally slipped, lost his balance as the wave washed the sand away from underneath his feet. Yusaku squeaked as he was about to fall right into the tide.

"Gotcha!"

It took only a brief moment to realise whose strong arms had grabbed him and who was now carrying him bridal style out of the sea... and it made Yusaku's heart beat faster not only out of shock from almost drowning.

"Geez, don't go so close to the water, especially when a tide is about to hit!" Kusanagi Shoichi, Jin's big bro, scolded him, but did so rather gently.

"S-sorry," Yusaku mumbled, his cheeks felt so hot, and yet he did not realise that he was actually blushing.

If Yusaku were to be asked what was his favourite thing about this vacation, he would lie. He knew it was wrong, lying, but he felt like it would have been weird, had he actually told that he enjoyed being around Shoichi the most.

"Oooh!" the older Kusanagi beamed as he checked a couple of already built towers. "Looks so cool!"

Jin giggled as his older brother ruffled his hair softly. Meanwhile, Yusaku felt a tiny twinge of jealousy deep inside.

Yusaku was the only child in his family, so he never knew how it felt like, to have an older sibling. But watching Jin and Shoichi, he thought that it must have been truly wonderful. Shoichi was tall, handsome, kind and always smiling. He obviously loved Jin and made sure to let him know about it whenever they goofed around, played together or just snuggled.

Yusaku often imagined what was it like, to live with Shoichi in one house, share one meal, sleep in one bed... or just see his lovely smile every day. And these phantasies kept awakening some strange feelings down in Yusaku's stomach, something akin to butterflies as it was fluttering so strongly.

Shoichi joined them in building their sand castle, and Yusaku couldn't help but experience some sweet throbbing in his chest, too.

"Oh my," suddenly, the older Kusanagi's attention turned to Yusaku, making the younger boy's heart inevitably skip a beat. "Are you okay?"

"Eh?" Yusaku blinked. "Y-yeah. Why..?"

When Shoichi's palm touched the boy's forehead ever so softly, it felt like the entire world exploded in a huge array of bright colours.

"Your whole face is red!" Shoichi frowned slightly. "Yusaku, are you sure you're alright? It looks like you could be having a fever or a heat stroke!"

"I-I'm fine!" Yusaku said in a shaky high-pitched voice. "Really..."

But Shoichi was already texting their parents to come and pick them up.

"I think that's enough for today," he explained to the two smaller boys, not hesitating when Jin's face contorted in a chagrin. "It's noon already, and it's too hot. Besides, it's risky to sunbathe at this point in time, but don't worry, we'll come back here later, after 4 P.M., when the sun is not that dangerous and if all of us are healthy."

Shoichi looked at Yusaku with so much care and tenderness in his eyes that the younger boy couldn't help smiling timidly in return.

If only there was a way for him to become a part of the Kusanagi family as well...

_~~~_

"Eh?" Shoichi's grey eyes widened as he tried to process what he was just told. "Yusaku? What are you..."

"Will marry me?" the younger boy's own emerald eyes glimmered with seriousness.

This whole conversation caught the older absolutely off guard. When Yusaku said that he wanted to tell him something important, the last thing Shoichi expected was... this.

"Why me?" he tried not to smile as he did not want Yusaku to think that he found him funny or was not taking him seriously.

Yusaku took his time before replying. His heart kept beating so fast that his thoughts kept slipping away from him.

He never thought confessing his love was _that_ difficult. But it was the thirteenth day of their summer vacation... so it was now or never.

"M-mommy says," Yusaku mumbled nervously, "that when two people get married they become a family... and I want to be a family with you, too, like Jin."

This time Shoichi couldn't hold back a tiny soft chuckle as he scratched the back of his head.

"Your Mommy is absolutely right. But don't you think I'm a bit too... old for you?"

This was pretty awkward, indeed. Shoichi was fourteen and he had never received a marriage proposal before... especially not from a kid who was eight years younger than him.

But, nevertheless, Shoichi couldn't help finding it cute.

"If we marry and become a family," Yusaku spoke with such ardour that it touched the older Kusanagi's heart with no fail, "we can live in one house and play together every day! We can laugh and do everything together! Shoichi, I... I lo..."

Yusaku shuddered when the older boy's hand carefully landed on his small shoulder.

"Hold it there, buddy," Shoichi's humble smile was the most beautiful out of every other Yusaku had ever seen on his lips. "I still think it's too early for you to think about _this_ sort of things. Heh, besides, you cannot marry until you're at least eighteen and even then you would need your parents' approval."

"But..!" Yusaku's eyes filled with tears. "Shoichi! You're so cool! I... I want to be with you! Why can't we..!"

"Even if we meet someday in the future," the older Kusanagi ruffled his hair just like Jin's, further cementing his own Prince Charming's image in Yusaku's eyes and heart, "even if we get to see each other again, I will be an old geezer already," he chuckled. "Not much of a suitable marriage material for a lovely young man you'll grow into."

Yusaku replied nothing to that.

Awkward silenced ensued between the two of them with the younger boy sobbing quietly.

Too much of a heartbreaking view for Shoichi... so he hurried to get down on one knee and hold Yusaku's petite trembling shoulders reassuringly.

"Look," Shoichi spoke gently, "I'm sure you'll meet someone very special one day... those who are destined to be together will always meet, regardless of time, space and circumstances."

"And what if meet again," Yusaku asked seriously, "and I'll still love you?"

The older Kusanagi froze, but just for a moment before smiling again, even more sweetly.

"In case you'll still find me attractive when you're an adult... who knows?"

Shoichi's heart came to a rapid halt when Yusaku's small hands grabbed his.

"Promise me then!" the little boy cried out, gripping Shoichi's hands.

The older boy hesitated, but then sighed.

"Okay, deal," he smiled, giving up.

Yusaku squealed and rushed to wrap his arms around the older Kusanagi's neck in a tight embrace.

Little did he know that only in a month this precious promise would melt in the sea of pain and suffering, and Shoichi's face would become nothing more but an obscure memory, buried deep, deep within his subconsciousness...


End file.
